Atarashii Taiyou
"Atarashii Taiyou" es la canción de Taichi Yagami en Digimon Adventure 02. Su nombre en inglés es "New Sun". Letra en japonés Atarashii taiyou ga Noborihajimete iru yo Higashi no sora wo akete Yuuki wo shiru tame ni Namida wo shiru tame ni Sekai e yatte kuru Kimi wa mada shiranai ne Takusan no monogatari Tsutaete okanakucha Boku wa matte ita Atarashii nakama to atarashii chikara wo Ima wa mada chiisana sono te no hira Mirai wo tewatasou hikari no naka You're the brand new shinin' light! You're the brand new shinin' light! Atarashii taiyou Sore ga kimi no namae It's the brand new shinin' light You're the brand new shinin' light Kimi no monogatari ga Ima koko kara hajimaru no sa Shinjiau muzukashisa Butsuke au jounetsu mo Bokura wa shitte iru Kore kara kimitachi wa Tamesarete yuku darou Hontou no tsuyosa wo Akiramenaide kure donna toki mo Bokutachi wa mikata sa itsu demo kimi no You're the brand new shinin' light! You're the brand new shinin' light! Kimi no watasu mono wa Yuuki no baton dakara It's the brand new shinin' light You're the brand new shinin' light! Tsuyoi hitomi ni nare Subete wo koete yuku tame ni You're the brand new shinin' light! You're the brand new shinin' light! Atarashii taiyou Sore ga kimi no namae It's the brand new shinin' light You're the brand new shinin' light Kimi no monogatari ga Ima koko kara hajimaru no sa Letra en inglés The new sun Has started rising It's opening the eastern sky. To know courage To know tears It's come to the world. You don't know yet, do you? Many stories Must be told. I've waited For new friends and new power. The palm of my hand is still small In the light that will give us the future. You're the brand new shinin' light! You're the brand new shinin' light! The new sun That is your name It's the brand new shinin' light You're the brand new shinin' light! Your story Is starting here now. The difficulty of believing in each other And the passion for conflicting with each other. From now on we Are probably being tested For our true strength. Please don't give up, no matter when We are always your friends. You're the brand new shinin' light! You're the brand new shinin' light! The thing you give is The baton of courage so It's the brand new shinin' light You're the brand new shinin' light! Your eyes will become strong So you can overcome everything. You're the brand new shinin' light! You're the brand new shinin' light! The new sun That is your name It's the brand new shinin' light You're the brand new shinin' light! Your story Is starting here now. Letra en Español El nuevo sol Ha comenzado a crecer Al abrir el cielo oriental. Para saber el valor Para conocer las lágrimas Has llegado al mundo. No lo sé todavía, ¿verdad? Muchas historias Deben haberse dicho He esperado Para los nuevos amigos y el nuevo poder. La palma de mi mano es todavía pequeña En la luz que nos dará el futuro. ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! El nuevo sol Ese es tu nombre ¡Es la nueva luz que brilla! ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! Tú historia Está empezando aquí y ahora. La dificultad de creer en otros Y la pasión por el conflicto entre ellos. De ahora en adelante Probablemente están siendo probados Por nuestra verdadera fuerza. Por favor, no te rindas, no importa cuándo Seremos siempre tus amigos. ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! Lo que da vida es La batuta de valor, ¡Es la nueva luz que brilla! ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! Tus ojos se vuelven fuertes Así que puede superar todo. ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! El nuevo sol Ese es tu nombre ¡Es la nueva luz que brilla! ¡Tú eres la luz que brilla de nuevo! Tú historia Está empezando aquí y ahora. Interpretación En esta canción, Taichi habla de alguien a quien llama "nuevo sol" y "nueva marca de luz", de quien dice que su historia acaba de comenzar, y le pide que cuide de los demás y que nunca se rinda. Probablemente se refiera a Davis, al que designó como nuevo líder digimon para ocupar su puesto. Por tanto, en esta canción, Taichi estaría aconsejando y animando a Davis, su sucesor, para que logre salvar el mundo y proteger a sus amigos. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Adventure 02